The Start
by SilverFireworks
Summary: TYL AU. When did Tsuna begin thinking about his plan? 8059, 6918. origanally a one-shot, but will become two-shot if wanted.


Tsuna looked around, wondering if there was anyone at the "party" that he knew personally. Of course, that meant _everyone_ In the room. But that wasn't what Tsuna was looking for. He was looking for a friend, an ally, he'd (god forbid) welcome Reborn at this point. He spotted His (now Official) right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna started making his way over to him, pushing through the mass of people wearing everything from formal suits, to old-fashioned ball gowns. After pushing past an older women, wearing the most amount of make-up he'd ever seen, he made to call out to Hayato. But stopped when he saw who was with the silverette.

Yamamoto Takeshi accompanied Hayato in a suit almost exactly like Hayato's and Tsuna; all the Vongola guardians were. Tsuna face-palmed, _of course Takeshi is with Hayato_ Tsuna thought to himself _I shouldn't disturb them, they look like there having a nice time…_ And it DID look like they were having a good time. Hayato's head was resting on Takeshi's shoulder, eyes closed as if in deep slumber, and Takeshi, now almost 3 inches (8 centimeters taller) than his Lover.

So Tsuna threaded his way back to the corner that he had been standing in at the beginning. _I shouldn't even look for them_ Tsuna thought dejectedly _Lambo will be with Reborn, Ryohei off with Haru somewhere, and Mukuro is probably sticking to Kyouya like super-glue and extra-sticking duct-tape, so I don't want to ruin there nights._ Tsuna wandered around the Brightly light-up hall for awhile, before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Tsuna turned around to find that a man about 3 years his senior was smiling softly at him. "Hello" he said courteously "you're the Vongola Decimo, correct me if I'm wrong-"the man stopped, looking at Tsuna expectantly, and when he nodded, the man continued "My name is Irie Shoichi, and I have a proposition for you. Would you care to hear it?" Tsuna looked around and nodded to Irie Shoichi. _I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do…_

3 months after the Party, and his first meeting with Shoichi, Tsuna was walking down the long hallways of Vongola Headquarters, making his way to the front meeting hall. Taking a left the large mahogany door came into view. It was also at this point that he heard someone scream. And so, when Tsuna opened the doors, he knew exactly what had happened.

Shoichi Irie was pinned to the floor, blood driping down his face, glasses cracked, with Hibari Kyouya standing over him, about to hit him with the long steel tonfas that never left the Ex-Prefect's side. Just as Kyouya went to hit Shoichi again, Tsuna yelled. "Kyouya, stop hurting my guest this instant!" The aforementioned man turned around, glaring long, sharp needle at Tsuna "He is not a guest of the Vongola because 1. He's here before visiting hours and 2. _He doesn't have a badge._"

Tsuna cringed inwardly. He had forgotten to get Shoichi a Badge, and Kyouya called it. "That's because he is my private guest, and I wasn't planning on having any of the Guardians even know that he was here, which is why I'm up at a godforsaken hour to meet him. If it pleases you, than your free to accompany us on our walk." Shoichi had gotten up, trying to stop the bleeding from the cut over his eye, but stopped at this statement."Tsuna-Kun! I thought that you weren't going to tell any of your Guardians!"

Kyouya's eyes widened slightly what could be so important, that his normally open boss (even though he wouldn't admit it) was keeping secrets from his Guardians? "I was going to tell Kyouya from the begging, as he is necessary for this plan to work out." Shoichi just shrugged and straightened his glasses "so you've accepted my offer?" Tsuna looked nervous, but finally answered "I know that this is the only way to save the Vongola." With a resolute expression on his face. Kyouya watched this exchange with interest. It was obvious to his trained eyes that the small boss had been planning something, or had been made an offer, but even he had no idea what it could be. "So," Kyouya turned his eyes to the Red haired man-Shoichi? - "you've accepted your own death?"

3 Days before the "meeting" with the Millifiore, and Kyouya still couldn't believe that the omnivore and herbivore number 306 were going to go through with the plan. Kyouya himself didn't care that the omnivore was practically committing suicide for the Vongola; he just couldn't think that _no one noticed_ the Sky's strange mood, and obvious sadness. 


End file.
